Short Term
Short-Term Health Effects of Chemical Weapon Nerve agents The effects of nerve agents are the result of the action on the muscarinic and nicotinic receptors on the receptors within the central nervous system. They include: *central nervous system: constriction of the pupil (miosis), convulsions *cardiovascular system: decreased heart rate and blood pressure, cardiac arrhythmias *gastrointestinal system: increased production of saliva, increased urination and defecation *respiratory system: running nose, bronchosecretion, bronchoconstriction *musculoskeletal system: muscular twitches and cramps *skin and mucous membrane: increased perspiration. The most critical effects are paralysis of the respiratory muscles and inhibition of the respiratory center. Ultimately, death results due to respiratory paralysis. If the concentration of the nerve agent is high, death is immediate.http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3148621/ Blistering agents The clinical hallmark of mustard exposure is the relative lack of symptoms following exposure.http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3148621/#ref34 The length of this latent period and rapidity and intensity of symptom development depend on the mode of exposure, concentration of the agent and environmental conditions. In the form of gas or aerosol, mustard attacks the skin, eyes and the respiratory tract. Chemical damage begins in 1–2 min after contact, but onset of pain is delayed for 4–6 hours. Eye damage ranges from conjunctivitis to corneal opacification, ulceration and rupture. Skin injury ranges from sun burn-like erythema to vesicles, which coalesce into blisters. Liquid exposure can cause coagulation necrosis of the dermis.http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3148621/#ref35 The effect of mustard gas on the respiratory tract also depends on the degree of exposure. If the exposure is mild, swelling and erythema will be present in the nose, larynx and trachea. The laryngeal edema and necrosis may lead to respiratory obstruction. There is a danger of bacterial infection of the lungs, which may result in bronchopneumonia. The latter may be responsible for death following mustard exposure. Severe exposure to mustard may induce bone marrow damage, leading to leucopenia. Ingestion of food or water contaminated by liquid mustard produces nausea, vomiting, pain and diarrhea. Even exposure to the skin alone can cause malaise, vomiting and cardiac abnormalities. Blood agents Symptoms on exposure to low doses of HCN are weakness, giddiness, headache, confusion and, sometimes, nausea and vomiting. Clinical signs appear only at high levels of exposure, which include fast and painful respiration, lack of coordination of movement, cardiac irregularities, hypoxic convulsions, coma and respiratory failure culminating in death. Choking agents Poisoning is mainly attributed to acylation of certain tissue elements of the lungs and increased permeability of the alveolar mucous membrane resulting in pulmonary edema with consequent anoxia and death. Inhalation of low concentrations of phosgene produces rapid and shallow breathing, reduced respiratory volume, bradycardia and hypotension. Many cholinergic symptoms like increased salivation, nausea, micturition and defecation are also observed. Exposure to higher concentration may produce more specific effects on the vital functions of the lungs and, eventually, development of pulmonary edema culminating in death. The immediate cause of death is usually paralysis of the respiratory center due to anoxia. Riot Control Agents People exposed to riot control agents may experience some or all of the following symptoms immediately after exposure:http://www.bt.cdc.gov/agent/riotcontrol/factsheet.asp *Eyes: excessive tearing, burning, blurred vision, redness *Nose: runny nose, burning, swelling *Mouth: burning, irritation, difficulty swallowing, drooling *Lungs: chest tightness, coughing, choking sensation, noisy breathing (wheezing), shortness of breath *Skin: burns, rash Other: nausea and vomiting Long-lasting exposure to a large dose of riot control agent, especially in a closed setting, may cause severe effects such as the following: *Blindness *Glaucoma (a serious eye condition that can lead to blindness) *Immediate death due to severe chemical burns to the throat and lungs *Respiratory failure possibly resulting in death References Category:Health Category:Health Effects Category:Chemical Weapons Category:History